


The Fairness of it All

by notbrianna



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby's thoughts during Kotetsu's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairness of it All

I don’t own Barnaby, Kotetsu, or any of the gang from Tiger and Bunny

Kotetsu would have had Barnaby’s head if he knew what Barnaby was thinking about. “Stop being so ghoulish!” he’d say and pull him into a bear hug and give him a kiss on the head.

But Kotetsu isn’t here—not really—leaving Barnaby to muse on the fairness of the situation. And really, what better time was there to think about the fairness of death than the funeral of your long-time love? The rational part of him knows that death was the ultimate in fairness, coming for everyone regardless of age, race, gender, or theological inclination. And really, if death is willing to lay claim to people before they had the chance to piss away their lives (or not) then who is he to complain about not having enough time?

The more emotional part of him—the part that seemed to get bigger as his family grew—thinks that the whole thing was unfair. Kotetsu shouldn’t be dead; he meant too much to too many people. He meant too much to him. If anybody should be dead it should be Barnaby; Barnaby who had built his life around Kotetsu and has no idea what he’s going to do with himself now. And there’s another point for Barnaby being the dead one in this situation Kotetsu _hadn’t_ built his life around Barnaby, he had built himself a nice, big network of people who wouldn’t let him vegetate in despair.

But would that be fair to Kotetsu, the rational part of him asked. Would the fact that Barnaby wasn’t Kotetsu’s first love make the loss any easier? Was Barnaby really so callous as to think that losing someone you love could become old hat? No. It might have been the fairest outcome but damn, Barnaby felt as though he had been screwed.


End file.
